Still
by theswanqueens
Summary: While struggling with their relationship Emma and Regina look back to when they first fell in love. Lots of fluff and angst. Swan Queen, post curse. Listen to the song Still by Daughter for full experience.


"Regina! Listen to yourself, you're being ridiculous."

The brunette spun around and Emma could see the purple magic bleeding into her clouded brown eyes.

"Ridiculous?" She sneered.

The other woman sighed, "I just… You're making this a bigger deal than it has to be."

"A big deal? Emma, this is a big deal!"

"It was just a misunderstanding." The blonde tried to explain.

"Oh, thats what this is? A misunderstanding?" Regina raised her voice.

Emma took a step back.

"Is this," the brunette used her hands to indicate around the house they shared, "not a big deal to you?" The brown in her eyes were gone and magic sizzled in the air around them.

The blond closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths.

"Gina," her voice was low and steady, "Thats not what I mean and you know it. We need to figure this out. Calmly."

The older woman only stared at her, eyes still flashing with the magic in the air.

"Lets go sit down." Emma moved across the room to the long leather couch that Regina had insisted on them getting long ago.

Regina followed slowly and sat down regaly next to the blond.

After a long moment of silence Emma sighed, "I'm sorry."

Regina flinched; she still had never gotten used to people apologizing to her.

Emma took her hand, "We need to talk it out."

This time it was Regina who sighed and shook her head, "I just don't understand, Emma."

The blond raised her eyebrows and so Regina continued, "Do you still love him?"

The silence that filled the room was haunting.

"Regina, you know I love you."

The other woman closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, "Do you still love him?"

Emma turned to her, "Of course not."

"I saw you with him."

"That didn't mean anything, we were just talking."

"Bullshit." Regina never cussed.

Emma stood up and started pacing, "Look, I know you've never been in a relationship this long before, I haven't either, but you have to believe me; it meant nothing."

There was no response.

"Talk to me, please."

Regina just shook her head and then stood up and left the room.

* * *

_After making sure her dress was wrinkle-free for the 6th time, Emma rung the doorbell of 108 Mifflin street. _

_The sound of each click of heels on the other side of the door made the blonde's stomach turn. _

_The door swung open in one fluid motion. And there stood Regina Mills. She wore a red dress with sleeves and a slit in the front. Just like that, Emma couldn't breathe._

"_You look a bit flustered, Miss Swan," Regina smirked playfully, "Did you forget to bring wine?"_

"_I- No, here," Emma held out the bottle._

_After carefully inspecting it Regina held the door open._

"_Please do come in, Henry should be done setting the table."_

_Emma walked through the house she had entered on unwelcome terms so many times before._

_Still smirking Regina let her gaze follow the clearly nervous blonde._

"_Emma!" Henry exclaimed excitedly upon seeing the blonde._

_Emma instantly became more relaxed._

"_Hey kid. Are you excited for tonight?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah! I've been practicing my lines all day and mom says that you guys will record the whole thing!"_

_Emma smiled, "That sounds good to me."_

_As Emma watched him continue to place forks and knives out at each placemat Regina walked up behind her,_

"_You look nice."_

_Emma jumped a bit but then relaxed when she heard Reginas easy chuckle, and felt a hand on the small of her back,_

"_Easy Princess, I wouldn't want to explain to your parents how you had a heart attack in my presence, they already dont like me."_

_Emma smiled slightly but didn't say anything, only relaxed into Regina who still had her hand on her back. _

"_Thank you."_

_Regina smiled._

_The moment didn't last of course- Regina pulled away with a "Henry, go wash your hands while Emma and I dish up."_

_He nodded and raced out of the room, _

"_No running!" Regina called after him._

_Emma followed her into the kitchen and grabbed a plate._

"_Thanks for inviting me, to dinner and the play."  
_"_Well, he wouldn't have it any other way." Regina faced a pot on the stove as she spoke. _

"_Yeah but you still didn't have to. And you did."_

_Regina turned around and raised an eyebrow._

"_Now don't give me a reason to regret it."_

_They were half way through their meal when Emma noticed how close Regina was sitting next to her. And ,once again, when they drove in Reginas car to the school for Henrys play, Regina had left her hand on the center console. _

_Emma didn't do anything though; she was too nervous-if she went to far or crossed a line it could ruin the whole evening._

_But then, in the auditorium as Henry recited his lines as the prince perfectly, Emma felt Regina's hand brush hers where it was dangling in between their seats. As if upon instinct, Emma linked her pinky finger with the brunette's. At first the older woman didn't do anything, but then Emma felt a gentle squeeze and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _

_Regina didn't say anything, or even move after that-just sat there in a cold folding chair in the gym of her sons elementary school practically holding hands with the last person she ever thought she would. _

_It was over too soon. Regina felt Emma's hand pull away to applaud at the end of the show. _

_She snuck a glance at the blonde who was clapping and beaming at their son who was bowing on stage. In that moment Regina's body flooded with emotions she hadn't felt in years; she couldn't push them down no matter how hard she tried. Regina wanted desperately to push them away. She didn't need this, nor want it. Emma was the savior, the daughter of Snow White. She was the last person Regina would allow to break down her walls. _

_But Regina realised, as the younger woman grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her toward their son, that maybe she already had. _


End file.
